swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Shimrra Jamaane, Supreme Overlord
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Yuuzhan Vong Empire Shimrra Jamaane is the Supreme Overlord of The Yuuzhan Vong Empire during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, commanding his forces in conquest of the galaxy. Shimrra seeks to exterminate all infidels, believing it to be his duty as demanded by the gods. He is ruthless in this quest, and by the end of the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion over one-third of the warrior caste would become deceased. Despite reprimanding Tsavong Lah for wasting his troops, Shimrra is content to sacrifice a great number of Yuuzhan Vong in pursuit of his goals, namely the conquest of the galaxy. Shimrra despises the Jeedai heresy, decrying its followers and leader, Yu'shaa, and is willing to kill all the members in the households of two Prefects simply for having heretics in their homes. Even when it is proven that the heretics had merely been planted by Ngaaluh, Shimrra refuses to allow the reputations of the now-dead intendants to be restored, stating that their deaths would stand as examples for other Yuuzhan Vong. "I will educate you about the gods. The question is not whether they exist, but if we have any further need of them. Their fall began during our long journey, when they failed to come to our aid. As you have undoubtedly learned, Prefect, one cannot keep loyal servants if one neglects them. So the fault lies with them. Absent our bloody support, absent our solicitations and praises, what would they be left with? The gods may have created us, but it is we who sustain them through worship. Now they are bereft because the roles are reversed. They are angry because they have been forced to recognize that their hour has arrived; that the time has come to surrender power to Shimrra and the new order." ''-Shimrra Jamaane'' Shimrra Jamaane, Supreme Overlord Statistics (CL 20) Large Yuuzhan Vong Soldier 10/Noble 4/Elite Trooper 4/Officer 2 Destiny Points: 6; Faith Points: 11; Dark Side Score: 9 Initiative: '''+18; '''Senses: Perception: +14 Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, Huttese, Yuuzhan Vong, 3 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 35 (Flat-Footed: 31 (Flurry: 30)), Fortitude Defense: 36, Will Defense: 33 Hit Points: 230, Damage Reduction: 2, Damage Threshold: 46 '''Immune: The Force (Exception: Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane may still be afflicted from Force effects used by Omimi) Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +28 (1d8+21) Melee: '''Sceptre of Power +30 (2d10+28 (Amphistaff Poison)) with Mighty Swing and Flurry '''Melee: '''Sceptre of Power (Quarterstaff Form) +26 (1d10+21) and Amphistaff (Quarterstaff Form) +26 (1d10+21) '''Melee: '''Sceptre of Power (Whip Form) +28 (1d8+21 (Amphistaff Poison)) '''Melee: Anakin Solo's Lightsaber +21 (2d8+17) Ranged: 'By Weapon +22 'Base Attack Bonus: +19, Grapple: '''+31 '''Attack Options: Crush, Devastating Attack (Simple Weapons), Flurry, Mighty Swing, Pin Special Actions: Delay Damage, Command Cover (+1), Share Talent (Tough as Nails) Species Traits (Yuuzhan Vong): Force Immunity, Technophobic, Biotech Proficiency, Weapon Familiarity (Amphistaff) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 24, Dexterity 16, Constitution 14, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 9, Charisma 16 'Talents: Commanding Presence, Battle Analysis, Presence, Demand Surrender, Weapon Specialisation (Simple Weapons), Tough as Nails, Greater Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Greater Weapon Specialisation (Simple Weapons), Devastating Attack (Simple Weapons), Indomitable Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Crush, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Flurry, Improved Damage Threshold, Linguist, Martial Arts I, Mighty Swing, Pin, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Training (Deception), Skill Training (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Toughness, Unstoppable Force, Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +23, Endurance +17, Initiative +18, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +18, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +18, Knowledge (Tactics) +18, Perception +14, Persuasion +18 '''Possessions: '''Sceptre of Power (As Amphistaff, but treats target's Fortitude Defence as 10 points lower for purposes of Amphistaff Poison), Anakin Solo's Lightsaber, Flesh of Steng Robes Category:Homebrew Content Category:Yuuzhan Vong